Here We Go
by SofiaB
Summary: revisedMirkwood's Royal family came across someone who told them that the time to act was nearly here. But her words went unheeded... Now action has come to late, and the price they pay will be great.
1. Surprising Finds

Disclaimer: Everything ( characters and settings) are Tolkiens, and Tolkiens alone. The settings, events and characters that are unfamiliar to you are my own creations.

This is my first fic. I have to thank Arandil13. Because if it wasn't for her words, " Just keep writing", this story probably wouldn't be up here now, and probably never would.

Italicized words indicate thought.

Here We Go

Chapter 1: Surprising Finds

It was early morning, the golden hue of the light still making its way known in the area around King Thranduil's stronghold.

In the King's palace servants were busying themselves with the daily tasks involved in the care taking of the palace that was located in a cave. All because it was in a cave didn't mean in anyway that it wasn't warm and beautiful. Once you entered the palace it didn't seem like a cave anymore. The ceilings were all realistically painted to represent the canopy of Mirkwood's forest, before the shadow crept in. There were many corridors leading to the throne room, kitchens, guest chambers, the Kings family's chamber, so on and so forth. When you enter the cave, you come to the wide expanse of the Great Hall, where the elves of Mirkwood come to celebrate the winter feasts.

Already there were elves from settlements, waiting by the throne room to speak with their King.

In the Kings family quarters, Thranduil's niece Armeliel, was already awake and rummaging through her dresser for the pair of leggings she kept at the very bottom. Her room was large and was furnished in ebony wood and colors of green, gold, and burgundy. She had a four poster bed with silk off white sheets. There also was a desk and chair with burgundy velvet seating. A fire place was to the right of it. And on the right wall lead to the bathing chambers, and an adjourning door that lead to the prince's room.

Armeliel's mother was the sister to Thranduil's wife. Her family lived in the forest, and they were on their way for a visit to the palace when Armeliel was 21 years of age. They were caught unawares by the spiders. Both parents were dead by the time the border patrol got to them, but Armeliel was not killed. She was brought into the care of her uncle, and has lived with his family ever since. Armeliel was now 46 years old. She was not yet an adult, and her height proved it when her action's didn't. She stood at five feet and five inches.

" Ai!" She cried as she searched through her dresser, yet again for the brown pair of leggings. She stood up from her menstruations and frowned. _' where could I have put them? Then again I do recall putting them there the last time I went out. Oh! Oroalphien must of taken them again!'_ Oroalphien was her part time nanny ever since she came here 25 years ago. She took care of Armeliel when the royal family couldn't. She was also Legolas' part time nanny when he was younger.

She thought fondly on her nanny. Oroalphien had hair the color of gold and eyes that were the clear blues of water with specks of silver in certain places. She was small for an elf, standing only an inch taller than her charge, but she was graceful with everything she did. Armeliel was about to go to Oroalphien to get her leggins when she stopped and smiled slowly. She turned around in her room and stared at the door that connected her room to that of the prince's room, her cousin, Legolas.

Still clad only in her silk thin sleeping garments she slowly walked to the door and pressed her hands and ear against it. She waited to hear any sort of activity going on, but heard none with her sharp elven hearing. She smiled and opened the door. The room was still dark, with only a few candles to give light. His room was the same size as her own, and furnished much in the same way, with a door leading to her room and his parents room.

Armeliel silently crept to the side of the bed and looked down at her sleeping cousin. His hair was fair and his eyes were of the deepest, clearest blue you could find. He was the heart of every maidens fancy. He was 122 years older then her, but they still got along well. He was the one who taught her archery and swords play when no one else would, and in return, she would manage to sneak him off with his friends at feasts and formal gatherings.

She turned around and walked over to his dresser. She knelt down and opened the very bottom, where she knew he kept old outfitted leggings and tunics. When she came upon a pair of brown leggings that would fit her perfectly, she picked it up and held it with arms outstretched; a smile of triumph gracing her features. Just as suddenly- her smile faltered as the garment was taken from her.

She looked up bewildered into the face of Legolas. His face remained impassive, but his eyes gleamed in amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest, still holding tight to the leggings. His hair was unbraided and his sleeping garments consisted of loose fitting navy blue leggings and a soft silver colored nightshirt.

" My I ask for the reason as to why you are so delighted with my breeches?" He asked, his azure eyes twinkled with barely constrained mirth.

Armeliel scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes for a brief second before leaning back on her heels. Legolas chuckled at her expression. "Why, my fair Legolas, I was planning on going into the forest this morning, but it seems that Oroalphien has taken my own pair hostage... again."

With her explanation, Legolas laughed outright, unable to contain the amusement any longer. He then helped his dear cousin up from the floor and lead her to his bed, still holding tightly to the said leggings. " Now Armel," Armeliel smiled at the old nickname as they sat down, " You really shouldn't go out into the forest alone, it isn't safe." Concern was clearly written in his eyes. He did worry for her, he wouldn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

" I can protect myself," Armeliel said stubbornly, " Besides, you, the greatest archer in Mirkwood, perhaps the whole of Arda has trained me. I am wiser then I appear sometimes. You know that very well..." When Legolas still hesitated on handing the leggings over, Armeliel gave a sigh and said, " I will not be going with a dress on, and what will you do with those?" She indicated to the breeches he held. " They are far to small for you cousin," Armeliel smiled softly, "I'll be back before evening meal."

Legolas reluctantly handed the garment over to her. " Will you come for morning meal?" He asked. Armeliel shook her head no and replied " I've already eaten."

"Thank you, Legolas" Legolas said Armeliel as she got up and headed to the adjourning door. She turned back, smiled that brilliant smile that was made for a queen, and left with a "Farwell." Once Legolas heard the soft click of the door being closed, he sighed softly and leaned back till he rested completely on the bed. He knew today would be eventful. After a moment or two he got up and started his bath. He walked back out of the bathing chamber, and went to get the clothes he would wear today. As he walked back to the bathing chamber; he striped off his clothing and went into the bath with a content sigh.

When Legolas emerged from the bathroom clean, he put on the selected clothes, which were a green tunic and black leggings, and headed to the families private dining room. His father was already there by the time he arrived. The dining room table was a golden brown with green and yellow leaves painted on the legs and along the rim. The chairs were in such a fashion also, with gold velvet seating.

"Good morning Adar." Legolas said cheerfully as he took his seat to the left of his father. His mother, Aireheruwen, had died when he was 14 years of age. She and her guards were killed by orcs on their journey to Lorien. Legolas was too young when she passed to remember her, but he treasured the knowledge he had learned over the years.

" Good morning, my child," His father replied. When the servants silently placed the food in front of them and then left just as silently, he asked, " Where is Armeliel?"

" She decided to go into the forest this morn, Oroalphien had taken her breeches so she came and took my own." Thranduil chuckled.

" Ai, my star is truly a wood elf . Though sometimes I think she has grown up from an elfling far to quickly."

" Aye," agreed Legolas. And so continued their meal until Thranduil put on his crown of gold and green leaves intertwined with each other and then left for the morning of petitioners. Legolas headed out of the dining room and to the exit, smiling greetings to servants and guards as he went. He walked down the road to the training fields. As he walked, maidens stared at him with longing. To the onlookers, it would seem that he didn't notice, but in truth he did. How could he not? Everywhere he walked he would be the one the maidens fancied. His best friends, Tinrou and Imeldawen always teased him about it, though it didn't make anything better.

They were all friends since they were babes. Tinrou, like Legolas, was awarriors. By three years, Tinrou was the oldest. The second oldest was Legolas, and the youngest by five years is Imeldawen. She was training on being a healer, and would in a few years, head to Imladris to study under Lord Elrond.

Legolas arrived at the training fields to find Tinrou waiting for him. He had a knowing smile on his fair face, showing straight white teeth. " The elleths?" It wasn't a question for he knew. " Ai! Do not worry so, Legolas, you are a fair prince, the jewel of this realm as some say. Of course you will be fancied by every available maiden." Now he was teasing Legolas.

"Indeed," Said a fair voice behind them. They turned around to see Imeldawen standing there with an apron draped over her arm. "I do admit, my dear prince, that you are beautiful, even for an elf. But do not worry so, I do not think of you that way." She laughed and made a face. "Nor do I hope I will. It would be strange." They all laughed. Legolas walked over and gave Imeldawen a hug and a kiss on the temple. " Not working in the healing house, today?"

Imeldawen shook her head. " No, I was on my way there. I saw you two and thought I'd say good morning."

"It's a shame, " Said Tinrou as he walked over and hugged and kissed her hairline, " I would enjoy your company, Imel." She smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling. " I will see you later." She said as she turned around gracefully and made her way to the healing house.

Tinrou and Legolas headed to the shed were there were blunted blades for training. They pickedup the bluntedblades and tested them to seeif they would work for that day. They then headed a little ways out to practice.

Once they got to the destined spot, the turned to each other and got ready for the first attack. Tinrou made the first move with a feint attack from the left with one knife, but attacking from the right with the last knife. Legolas easily blocked both moves and made a move of his own, which was also blocked. Their movements were lightning fast, it was a deadly dance, even with blunted blades. Legolas' golden blonde hair and Tinrou's dirty blonde mane blended together into a blur. It soon attracted an audience from the training novices and the masters. It ended as a draw with the even bigger crowd cheering wildly for them.

They said there thanks and greetings as they moved to the watering hole by the weapons shed. " I think we made quite a show, my friend." Legolas said after taking a long drink of water.

" Indeed." agreed Tinrou..

Nilfalath, the swords play master, walked up to them."Greetings Tinrou, Legolas, I do hope you know that you have the young ones excited by that performance." They both grinned. " I hope that was not your aim? For you do know that they will be asking to learn that, or worse yet, try it on there own." Nilfalath said with a smile. Out of all the masters in training, he was the most easy going. He studied each of his novice's intently to find there strengths and weaknesses. If you got onto his bad side, well... he wasn't very easy going anymore.

The pair of friends both adopted innocent looks and big sad eyes as Legolas replied, " Why, Master Nilfalas! We would never do such a thing. How could you think that?" Nilfalath laughed. His eyes twinkled merrily.

" Alas! How could I? I must be sorely mistaken. Then again I do recall you two being quite a handful." His smile turned into a serious expression. " You both have grown into fine warriors and I'm proud to say I've had a say in it. You two certainly made the lessons an eventful one." They all laughed.

" How have you been, Master Nilfalath?" Asked Tinrou. " The novices today aren't any worse then we were, true?"

Nilfalas replied, " I am well. And no, there are no novice yet under my command that are a handful like you two." After a few minutes of catching up, the swords play master left for the afternoon lessons.

"Well Legolas, what should we do now? Want to go over to the healing house? It should be time for Imel's break." Tinrou asked as the pair slowly made there way off of the field and onto the less crowded shortcut that led to the healers.

"Why not?" The prince replied with a shrug. When they arrived, the found Imeldawen rushing out of a room and into another. And then emerging from that room with a couple of towels and a small vial. The sounds of someone saying comforting words to another could barely be heard from the room. A few minutes later, Imeldawen came out of the room with towels with stains of blood and black.

" What happened, Imel?" Tinrou asked.

Imeldawen spun around in surprise. She had not heard them approaching. She replied, " A little elleth was behind her cottage collecting flowers in the forest and was bit by a spider. Poor child. The spiders seem to be coming ever closer to us." She said with a sigh as she placed the spoiled towels in a little hamper by the door.

" Armeliel went into the forest this morning. She can defend herself, I know, but not against a group of spiders. I do hope she has the antidote package." Legolas said with worry evident in his voice. Imeldawen's head shot up. She was fond of the cousin of Legolas.

"Let us hope it does not come to that." She said.

* * *

Armeliel walked casually in the forest. Her fingers coming up now and then to lovingly caress the tree's bark. Her arrows, bow, and knives were all at the ready if the need should arise. 

At a giant tree with its smooth ebony bark, and many roots, Armeliel sat down to eat the snack of cheese and bread she brought with her. When she was finished, she leaned into the tree's embrace, silently enjoying the company. The tree also rejoiced at the presence of the elf. "You have my love... forever" she murmured sleepily to the living things around her. Everything got awfully quit for the woods of the eleven kings realm. The tree's emotions were all mixed, to jumbled to sort out. But Armeliel was able to listen to one emotion loud and clear. Danger.

Then she knew. She quickly covered up the barely visible tracks she left and climbed up into the tree to nestle onto the branches. She got her bow out but made no move to notch an arrow yet. She was unable to see them yet for the forest was dark and thick, but she could hear them with her keen hearing. She didn't have to wait long.

She saw one, then two, then three more orcs pop into view. They all stopped in the small clearing, arguing over something in their own foul language. All together, they made a total of 15 orcs.

She grimaced; her grey eyes scanning the group again to see if she had mistaken in her count. Unfortunately she did not.The orcs were getting bolder to actually dare come this far into the elvenkings realm. She silently stood upon the branch, notched an arrow, fired and quickly moved to another tree. The arrow killed the orc, straight threw the neck. The orcs were puzzled. All the sudden another arrow killed another orc from another direction. The 13 remaining orcs notched their own arrow and fired. But their's hit naught but wood, for Armeliel was not there. She would aim and fire and quickly jump to the other tree. The orcs were confused, but by the time the thought of running even entered their minds; they were dead.

Armeliel made sure they were all dead and that none more were lurking in the underbrush. She then piled the bodies and burnt them, so the remains wouldn't attract spiders and more orcs. She then shouldered her bow, leaped lightly onto a branch, and ran through the trees to the king.

**A/N****_  
_**  
**ok so just so your not confused... the ages: **

_14 years for an elf is equivalent to 3 years in human _

21 is about 8 in human.

46 is about 17 in human.

Ages 100 and up don't really make a difference.

**And please review, because this is my first story and I wanna know what you guys think about it. **


	2. Fair Hearts Desires

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Really wish I did, but I don't. Unfamiliar things to you I DO OWN.**

**Chapter 2: Fair Hearts Desires**

Thranduil was still in the throne room. His son was in front of him, speaking about the increased attacks of the spiders.

" Have the healers made a sufficient amount of the antidote?" Thranduil asked as he leaned slightly into the golden- painted wooden chair.

" Yes, my Lord, they have. Every warrior on patrol shall have a packet of them. Riders are already on the way to deliver them. And every family near the palace shall have one." Legolas formally replied. Whenever he entered his father's throne room he always felt as if he should act every inch of a true prince. At the moment this conversation was between the King and his subject, not between father and son.

" Good," replied Thranduil, " You have done a fine job so far, my son. Why don't we go into the sitting room and share a cup of dorwinion before evening meal?"

The corner of the Prince's mouth lifted into a dazzling smile. " That sounds wonderful." Legolas replied, easily slipping from subject to son.

Thranduil nodded. He stepped off the raised platform and took but a few steps towards the doors with his son by his side when a commotion was heard on the other side. Seconds later the door flew open and Armeliel came running through. Her deep ebony coloredhair, which was previously in a neat braid, now had strands coming loose that softly framed her face. Her eyes beheld anger and sorrow.

"My lords... Uncle." She began. Thranduil exchanged a concerned glance with Legolas. " As you both likely know, I was out in the forest this morn. I went in about 3 leagues, as I usually do, and spotted something that greatly disturbed me."

" Was it spiders?" Asked Legolas.

Armeliel shook her head, " No," Legolas frowned. What else could it possibly be other then spiders? " I came upon 15 orcs. I killed them all and burned the bodies." Thranduil inhaled sharply and for a few moments, the hall was filled with a tense silence.

"How...?" Thranduil asked, more to himself then to his family who were around him. " How could orcs have gotten so close to the caves? They grow bolder, is as I fear."

After a few thoughtful minutes passed by, Thranduil addressed his family. " Legolas, inform the night patrol of this and have them scout for more." Legolas nodded and left to do what he did.

He turned to Armeliel. "You will not go into the forest anymore without another elf. It is not safe."

"Uncle? You cannot say this! I can take care of myself. I proved it in the forest today."

"Yes, but the situation also shows that it is not safe anymore. Armeliel you are family. I do not want you getting hurt. Therefor I say one last time: You may not enter the forest without another elf." He paused and his features softended. "Go get ready for evening meal." Armeliel nodded and silently left the room.

The King sighed wearily and slowly made his way to the royal families private sitting area. _'I think I do need a goblet of wine'_, he mused. Pretty soon he was relaxed in his chair with a cup of wine in his hands. Several minutes later Legolas entered the room. " Help yourself." Thranduil said, raising his cup and indicating the bottle where some more of the wine was. Legolas nodded and poured himself some wine before taking his seat opposite his father. They sat in silence. No words were needed to be spoken. They were both content to remain in a comfortable silence with each other, enjoying the wine. Five minutes later Armeliel entered the room. She smiled a bit before almost shyly saying,

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Thranduil smiled warmly at her. " There is nothing to be sorry for." He replied. He always felt protective of his wife's sister's daughter. Legolas was his only child. A male. So at times he treated her as he would treat Legolas.

But he could see it now. She was maturing into an adult. Even though her coming of age was still some 54 years off. She was maturing far to quickly. Well... so did Legolas and he himself. It came with the territory of being a part of the royal family.

Someone knocked on the door twice and then a servant girl entered. She quietly told them that evening meal was ready to be served, and then left. They all got up and headed to the family's dinning room. At meals, all talks were all mainly steered away from business and warriors and the troubles ruling a kingdom created.

" I don't think," Stated Armeliel after the servants placed the food on the tables and left, " you will be seeing those leggings again, Legolas. If Oroalphien or I have a say in it." Thranduil chuckled, shaking his head. Legolas shook his head unable to keep from smiling.

" Do not fret, Armel, they don't fit me anyway."Legolas replied. And so continued their evening meal. Tales were told and much laughter was shared.

After the meal was over, they all ventured to the sitting room, were more tales would be told and wine would be given.

"Uncle," Armeliel began, " will you tell they tale of Beren and Luthien?"

" Ai, my star, you do enjoy that tale, do you not?" Thranduil asked kindly. Armeliel nodded.

Legolas smiled, and said " I haven't heard that one in a while, do tell, Adar."

"Very well." Replied the King, setting down his goblet and shifting slightly in his chair. Then he began the tale. " It is told in the Lay of Leithian that Beren came stumbling into Doriath grey and bowed as with many years of woe, so great had been the torment of the road. But wandering in the summer in the woods of Neldoreth he came upon Luthien, daughter of Thingol and Melian, at a time of evening under moon rise, as she danced upon the unfading grass in the glades beside Esgalduin. Then all memory of his pain departed from him, and he fell into an enchantment; for Luthien was the most beautiful of all the Childeren of Iluvatar.

"Blue was her raiment as the unclouded heaven, but her eyes were grey as the starlit evening; her mantle was sewn with golden flowers, but her hair was dark as the shadows of twilight. As the light upon leaves of trees, as the voice of clear waters, as the stars above the mists of the world, such was her glory and her loveliness; and in her face was a shining light. But she vanished from his sight, and he strayed long in the woods, seeking her. He called her Tinuviel, that signifies Nightingale, daughter of twilight, in the Grey-elven tongue. There came a time near dawn on the eve of spring, and Luthien danced upon a green hill; and suddenly she began to sing, the song of Luthien released the bonds of winter. Then the spell of silence fell from Beren, and he called to her. Then she halted in wonder and fled no more, and Beren came to her. But as she looked on him, doom fell upon her, and she loved him; yet she slipped from his arms and vanished from his sight even as the day was breaking...."

* * *

The next morning a light mist hung in the air. The buds of flowers were all opening up, showing that Spring was here. Oroalphien knocked twice on Armeliel's door before entering. Armeliel was already awake, by her dresser, looking for a comfortable dress. 

" If you are looking for the dress, I have it right here, Armel." Armeliel looked up and smiled graciously before taking the vanilla colored dress. She started to undress and put on the offered gown. Oroalphien tied the strings at the back of the dress. Armeliel smiled in thanks and Oroalphien nodded in acknowledgment. " There." she said when she was finished. Armeliel walked to the mirror and admired the dress.

Oroalphien walked over and gently nudged Armeliel to the seat in front of it, and then started doing her hair. She took three parts from the side and braided it, then did the same to the other side. When they were both braided she tied them together in the back and placed small vanilla colored flowers in them.

When Armeliel was finally done, she turned around and hugged Oroalphien. "Oh Oro, thank you so much. This looks grand." She cried.

Oroalohien hugged her back, "Now, now..." She murmured. To her, Armeliel was the daughter, sister, and friend she never had. She was desperately trying to have Armeliel act more like the Lady of the Court. She was fighting a losing battle. She pulled back and took a good look at the young elleth she held. She laughed softly, " You should trade in your tunics and leggings for some of these gowns more often." She said in answer to Armeliel's bewildered expression.

" When occasions come I will dress and act every bit of a Lady of the court, but you are expecting too much from me by being this all the time." The young elleth laughed.

After I few minutes, Oroalphien looked at the clock and gasped, " Dear me, Armeliel, you should get going or you'll be late for morning meal!"

Armeliel spun around and gasped and then headed to the dining room in a fast walk. When she arrived she found Thranduil and Legolas already seated and the servants just putting down the meal.

" Pardon me for my tardiness, Uncle, I lost track of time." She explained while taking her seat.

" Do not worry, my star" Thranduil said. He took a sip of his warm tea and picked up his fork to start on his meal of eggs and oats.

" So," Legolas began, " What are you planning on doing this day, Armel?"

" I am planning on going over Imeldawen's cottage with Lalaith." Armeliel replied, placing her fork down.

" Making pies, today?" Legolas asked hopefully.

" I do not think so. Every time we make a pie we always find it with you and Tinrou." Legolas laughed. It was a warm laugh, you could tell he was happy and content at the moment. " I do think, my dear cousin, that you and Tinrou should make your own. Then you can have as many as your fair hearts desire." Armeliel said, taking a sip of her tea.

" Tinrou and I will have to try that." Legolas said, with a thoughtful look coming into his eyes.

Thranduil coughed, trying to keep his laughter in. He looked at Armeliel with a mischievous glint in his eyes before locking on eyes so much like his own. He coughed again. " Now Legolas, do you think it is wise that you and Tinrou should try something like this?" At Legolas' nod, Thranduil continued. " Oh dear..." he murmured. In a louder voice he continued, " I remember when you were a little elfling. Your mother had brought you into the kitchens with her and she let you help her make a pie. Thus she got occupied with other matters and you were left baking..... you nearly burnt the whole kitchen down." He chuckled. Armeliel brought her napkin up to her mouth to cover up her giggles.

Legolas' face turned just a tint pinker as he replied, " I was an elfling then! At that age I found my feet fascinating and stuck them in my mouth. You cannot blame me at such a young age."

Thranduil laughed. " No? Well... let us see other, more recent, examples... Ah! Last year, for the feast of Yavannna, you attempted to make bread. Tinrou and yourself had put too much yeast inthe breadso while you had let it set, it had grown so much that it overflowed from the bowel, over the counter and onto the floor. Tinrou and yourself tried to control it, but it just kept growing bigger. Then you ran from the building, yellingthat the dough having a mind of its own." Thranduil sat back with a smug smile.

Armeliel burst out laughing. " I... I had forgotten about that! Dear Eru!..." She said between fits of giggles.

By now Legolas was clearly blushing. " Ai! I wont try to deny it. But I will still try it. I've nearly burnt down a kitchen, and have had dough grow into rather large size. What else can go wrong?" Thranduil just shook his head and finished the last of his meal.

" I fear I must go for the petitioners, farewell." Thranduil said getting up. He looked at Legolas and said, "May the Valar be with you"and left.

Armeliel laughed again. She got up from her place and walked over to where Legolas sat. She put her arms around his neck from behind and leaned over, kissing his cheek. " I take my leave now Legolas. Have fun and... don't do anything rash." she whispered in his ear. At Legolas nod she kissed his cheek again and left.

After drowning his tea, he got up and made his way to Tinrou's cottage. The day was truly beautiful. The skies were a clear blue, the plants just releasing from winters hold. Turning green with new found life.

As he came upon Tinrou's cottage, he found him playing outside with his little sister. She was young, only being in this world for one year.

"Hello Tinrou." Legolas called.

Tinrou looked up and called back, "Greetings Legolas." He picked the young elfling up, causing her to giggle, and made his way into the cottage to hand her to their mother. He came back out and sauntered over to where Legolas was leaning against a tree.

He studied Legolas for a few moments before asking, " What are you up to?"

* * *

Armeliel walked out of the palace and into the clean free air. Just outside the gates she came upon her best friend, Lalaith. Lalaith was the same age as Armeliel and was the daughter of a tutor and a weaver. 

"Hello, Lalaith." she greeted.

"Hello, Armeliel." Lalaith answered.

When they arrived at Imeldawen's cottage they knocked and patiently waited for the door to be opened.

Imeldawen greeted them and led them inside to the sitting room.

" I heard that you went into the forest yesterday morning." Imeldawen stated.

"Yes, I did." confirmed Armeliel. " But I came upon orcs not 3 leagues in."

" Don't sound frightened, Armel, we all know that you thrive for action." Lalaith said.

They all laughed, for they all knew it was true.

"Do you all remember how every time we make a pastry dessert we find it in Legolas' and Tinrou's hands?" At Imeldawen's and Lalaith's nods, Armeliel continued. " This morning, Legolas asked me if we were making pies, and I told him to make some for himself if he wants some. It was in jest, but he took it the other way. As we speak he is heading to Tinrou's cottage to bake a pie."

" Oh no," Imeldawen said in between laughs. " It will be disastrous! What ever are they thinking?"

" Apparently not much." Replied Lalaith as she braided her brown mane. They all laughed.

" Anyway, we will hear about their adventure at the end of the day." Stated Imeldawen. " The feast of Yavanna is only a few weeks away. Do you all know what you intend to wear to the feast?"

" I shall be wearing a green dress with gold lining. What will you be wearing, Armel?" said Lalaith.

Armeliel shook her head. " I haven't a clue. Oroalphien is making me a dress, but she wont let me get the slightest glimpse or the tiniest detail on what its appearance will be. How about you Imel?"

" Its not finished yet, but it's a deep blue,and it will havea silver under dress that when I turn, wifts of silver will appear." she sighed. "It's a lovely dress." The other two elleths agreed.

"So," Lalaith said, neatly changing the subject. " I have gotten a letter from Dimdalion. He is faring well and he sends his regards to you both. It seems that he found our little adventure with the squirrels amusing." He and Lalaith were brother and sister. Dimdalion was a novice warrior. As a novice warrior, he and fellow novices went on a three month long lesson. It was required every year, and it helped the young warriors get a grip on what they were training for, and what they would be surrounded by.The novices always said thatit ismuch better then a verbal speech.

" Oh really?" asked Imeldawen. " I think he finds everything amusing, but then again he would not be amused if he..."

Armeliel picked up where Imeldawen trailed off, in a little baby-like voice, " hurt his sister in any possible way." The two elleths laughed, and laughed harder while a glaring Lalaith turned a lovely shade of red.

"You should blush more often, Lalaith, it is most becoming." Armeliel said, ducking gracefully as a pillow was thrown at her.

" Do not be upset, Lal, it is merely a jest, nothing more." Said Imeldawen.

"Truly, merely a jest." Said Armeliel, turning serious.

" It would seem... but then again it may be because I have a brother who enjoys my company very much." Teased Lalaith.

"Did you hear that, Imel?" Armeliel asked.

" I did, Armel, unless my ears deceive me." Imel replied.

"Hey now..." Lalaith said, uncertainly. She looked from Armel to Imel, seeing the mischief in their eyes and knowing what was about to happen.

At the same time the two Mel's lunged at Lalaith and each took a hold on each arm. Then they each efficiently dragged a struggling, half protesting half laughing, elleth out of the cottage and down the dirt road. Earning curious and bewildered glances from passing elves.

They had managed to drag Lalaith to the river a little ways ahead of her cottage without her noticing. But when clear sight of the rushing water came into view, Lalaith's laugher died down but her protesting came up a few notches.

"Please! Imeldawen! Armeliel! Please, I beg of you! I was teasing! Ai! I do not want to get wet!" Unfortunately for Lalaith, her protests were ignored and she was flung into the water with a loud splash. When she emerged to the surface, her hair was sticking all over her face and her clothes clung to her body. The two Mel's were giggling so much that they weren't paying attention to Lalaith who had wadded to the banks and grabbed their ankles pulling them both into the water. When they emerged from the water glaring, Lalaith was laughing while telling them, " Listen to my laughter!"

They all laughed.When their mirth abated some what, Lalaith looked at each friend in front of her before saying, "Even?" At their nods they all got up and wadded out of the water and down the path to Imeldawen's house to change into fresh clothing.

* * *

Meanwhile... At Tinrou's cottage, Legols had just finished telling him what had happened that morning and of his plans for baking pies. " So I am off to prove to them that I can bake and I will. Will you aid me, Tinrou?" finished Legolas. 

He looked over at Tinrou who's mouth was slightly open to form an 'O' shape. After a few minutes when no response came, Legolas asked again. "Tinrou?" Legolas reached out to touch his shoulder when Tinrou jolted back to reality.

"Forgive me, Legolas, I was merely thinking. Excuse me for being blunt but,... we can not cook to save our lives. When on patrol, yes, enough to stay alive, but here... no. What were you thinking? There is no way we can prove that we can."

"Can we at least try, my friend?" Legolas pleaded.

" Oh all right. We will try. But the question really is... what kitchen will we use?" Tinrou said, giving in to Legolas' crazy idea.

They then sat in silence. For that was indeed an important question that needed answering, but they didn't have any answers.

"Well," Legolas began slowly, " We certainly cannot bake in your cottage." He paused in thought before continueing, "How about we bake at the palace? We have more then three kitchens and if one gets ruined beyond repair, it wont be the end of us."

Tinrou nodded. "Alright." he murmured.

With that they slowly made their way to the palace's gate. As they entered they passed through the many passages and corridors till they found 4 kitchens, but all of them were occupied. On the fifth kitchen they came upon, they found it clear of any elves. The quickly entered the room and shut the door.

Legolas looked around him, rubbing his hands together. "Lets get started, shall we?" He asked. He looked at Tinrou and nodded. Legolas moved to the cupboards to retrieve flour, yeast and so on. Tinrou on the other side of the room was looking threw the fruits when he turned around and asked.

" Apple?"

"Excellent."

Tinrou nodded, turning around to grab the sack of apples and heave it on the table in the center of the room. Once they all had the supplies on the table in front of them, they paused. Now what? They didn't want to start off wrong and having it all come crashing down into a burning pile of black dough.

" Legolas... we don't know how to make a pie. Not the slightest clue we have."

" Oh of course we do, Tinrou." Legolas replied. "We... we just, um... we start first with the flour and... uh... yeast, right?" He asked, stuttering and uncertain.

"Right"

Legolas turned back to the table. Hesitantly he pushed the sack of apples towards Tinrou and said, " Peel and cut the apples... about twelve. ..after you peel and cut them make the rest of the filling and mix it together. I will be making the crust."

" What is the other filling besides apples?" Tinrou asked, retrieving a knife from a drawer.

" I don't know. Put some stuff that looks and smells like it goes together."

Tinrou nodded. Legolas turned back to his dough and while remembering last years bread baking, carefully put just enough yeast in. After mixing it and other ingredients together, he put it on the counter with a cloth over it to let it set. He then went and helped with the fillings. Once that was finished they both went around cleaning the area and warming up the oven.

"Well Legolas, I must admit this is relatively simple." Tinrou said, leaning against the counter with a relieved smile on hi face.

"Indeed." replied Legolas, checking on the dough. "I knew we could do this. We should do this more often. Everything is going smooth."

If only he knew how wrong that last statement was.

" Go check and see if the dough has finished setting." Legolas said after twenty minutes went by.

Tinrou walked to the other counter and picked up the cloth that was set over the bowl. He peered in and frowned. "Legolas? Is the dough supposed to be grey?"

Legolas walked over and peered over Tinrou's shoulder. " It's also turning green on the edges."

"Is it supposed to be like that?"

" I always thought it to be a pale brown, but that is how it looks when it is already baked... so my guess is that it is supposed to be like that."

"Oh,"

"Bring the filling over." When Tinrou had brought it over he placed it on the counter.

" What about the crust?" He asked.

Legolas took a knife and cut a couple of strips here and there and took them out. " Problem solved. Pour the filling in." Tinrou did as he was asked and Legolas put the strips and attempted to do a lattice topping for the crust. " There," he said triumphantly.

"I think we should put it in the oven now." Tinrou said.

He then took the pie and placed it in the oven.

" Now we wait." Tinrou said.

"Aye," came the reply.

* * *

Armeliel looked up after she had wrung her hair outside the cottage. On the way to the cottage the got even more peculiar glance shot at them and some head shaking from elders who knew what they were capable of. 

" I think we should go over to Tinrou's cottage and see what they have done." Armeliel said.

" Shouldn't we change into dryer clothes?" Lalaith asked ringing her dress into a pot of flowers.

" And miss seeing what they are up to? I think not. We can change later." Armeliel replied

So the three wet elleths made their way to Tinrou's cottage... only to find out that they had left to the palace to use the kitchens there. So off the went to the palace. The guards let them in with a bow to Armeliel.

" Has Legolas and Tinrou passed by here at all today?" Armeliel asked a passing maid.

" Indeed, my Lady. They took to the corridors leading to the kitchens. I do not know what kitchen they are occupying but they have not left." The maid replied.

" Thank you for your help, miss." Armeliel said.

" The pleasure is all mine, my Lady." The maid replied with a small curtsy before taking off. "This should be exciting." Imeldawen commented. The others nodded in agreement.

They then went into the corridor, looking in every kitchen for a sight of the prince and his friend. At the fifth kitchen they found Legolas and Tinrou just taking out the pie from the oven.

" Well, well, well... I see you haven't burnt down anything. That is good." Armeliel said. Legolas scowled at her.

The two elves looked at the three elleths up and down.

" What happened to you three?" Tinrou asked.

The three maidens smiled and an occasional giggle escaped their lips. " We had a great misfortune of taking a surprising dip in the river."said Lalaith.

Though the two males weren't satisfied with the reply, but they let it go. Being more interested in their creation.

" Is that your pie?" Imeldawen asked.

" Yes," came the reply.

" And were you going to eat it?" She questioned.

" Yes... this is how its supposed to look." Legolas said, though he was eyeing the pie with obvious dislike.

"Is it?" Tinrou added.

" By the gods no!" All three replied. Armeliel rushed over and hugged Legolas from the side while Imeldawen and Lalaith disposed of the green, grey, pie.

" Please don't ever do such a thing like that! If you had taken a bite we would of had to rush you two to the healers." she said.

" Exactly," Imeldawen said. " From this day forth don't try this ever again. You take care of those spiders and orcs and we'll take care of cooking."

Tinrou and Legolas sullenly nodded. They were upset that they were terrible cooks but they were secretly pleased because they had an excuse now to get the elleth's pies.

* * *

At evening meal Thranduil asked, "How was baking, Legolas?" 

" We didn't burn anything. But we soon realized that we had absolutely no clue what we were supposed to do. For the filling and the crust we just added what looked and smelt good."

" Lalaith, Imeldawen, and I came just as they were taking it out of the oven. It was truly awful, Uncle. It was green and grey and they were going to eat it, too!" Armeliel added.

Thranduil laughed. " I am glad that Armeliel came, Legolas, sometimes you do not have that much common sense in your head." Legolas blushed.

* * *

The next day Anor sunshone brightly. Drops of water softly clung to leaves and flowers, from the night's shower. 

A fair maiden was in the woods. her cloak was torn and grief was etched into her face. Silver tracks made by tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks and landed onto the ground beneath her. She limped, for a gruesome gash was on her leg and it bled freely still. She feebly pushed her limp golden mane over her ear, revealing the pointed tip. Her breathing was heavy. She had run, for over 15 leagues she ran as if they were pursueing her still. If she faltered for a mere second she would pay the price, and they would get her.

She was tired, she couldn't go on. Oh how she wanted to lie down and sleep. Forget her troubles for a short time. But that was not so. She couldn't let herself do that. So she pushed herself. Once she knew she was safe she would give in to her body's protests. But not now.

Out of nowhere two gaurds of the woodland realm appeared. The questioned her. She looked up, her pale blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

" Will you keep me safe? Away from them?" She asked wearily. The two gaurds looked at each other and back at the maiden with concern and worry. She then collapsed. Letting the darkness take her.

**A/N**

**the little part about Beren and Luthien was taken from chapter 19 in the silmarillion. Its not mine. I just took a part of it and rearanged some of it to fit it in with my story.**

Please review!


	3. A Visitor

**Chapter 3: A visitor  
**  
The Royal Family were just finishing up their morning meal when a guard rushed into the room. He bowed, and for a fleeting moment, hesitated to tell the King what needed to be told. After all, he was intruding on the King's private life. At Thranduil's wave, the guard came to full height.  
" My Lord," He began, " Earlier this morn two guards came across a maiden coming from the south. From what they said, she had a gash on her leg and her face was stained with grief."

Thranduil looked at the guard, " When do they come?" He questioned.

" They are making their way here as we speak, milord."

"Thank you for this information, you may take your leave." The Elvenking said.

The guard hesitated again before asking, " Milord, there is one other thing that you should know." As Thranduil's gaze turned sharp, the guard lowered his head and hesitated yet again before saying, " The maiden was an elf."

Thranduil closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, his eyes were hard, yet softer then the sharp gaze he held before. "Is that all?" at the elf's nod, he continued. " You may go." The guard bowed again and left.

"Adar, what shall we do about this?" Legolas asked.

" When they arrive I want you and Armeliel to stand by the throne."

With that Thranduil left with his ever changing crown to the throne room. Armeliel and Legolas made their way to their rooms, in silence, to retrieve their circlets that showed their place in the Royal Family.

They put them on and left together to the throne room. They both disliked wearing it. For it always felt uncomfortable and they would rather be seen as an equal among their people instead of a higher status.

They entered the room and each took their respective place by the King. Legolas at the Left of the king, with Armeliel to the Right. They then waited. They didn't have to wait long. For the guards with the maiden between them came. She was unbound, and she still limped, though her wound was bound with cloth. They were all appalled at the sight of the maiden. Though she was fair, as all elves were, grief still was a shadowing cloud. She wrapped her torn cloak around her as if her life depended on it. Her pale blue eyes held fear, awe, grief, and relief to be standing in front of the King.

She bowed, but the King soon waved her up.

" What business do you have in my realm?" He asked. Thranduil was always one to get right to the point. No beating around the bush. He could get stubborn and very angry when provoked.

" I was fleeing from them." She answered in a small quit voice, her head bowed.

" From who?" he pressed.

The maiden raised her head. " From 'Him'" she whispered.

The Elvenking furrowed his brows until realization dawned on him. " The Necromancer?" He asked, though he dared to hope it was not so. The maiden nodded.

" How were you captured by 'Him'?" He asked with interest.

" Of that I can not tell, for the grief is still too near."

Thranduil's demeanor softened considerably. " What is your name, child?"

" Elenna." She answered quietly.

"Where do you hail from, Elenna?"

" Lorien."

"Well, Elenna of Lorien, I will not press you further if your grief is still to near. My niece Armeliel, " He brought his right arm towards the direction of Armeliel, " will escort you to your chambers for your stay here and assist you further."

" Thank you, My Lord, for your kindness." Elenna said softly.

Armeliel stepped down the raised platform, and taking Elenna's right arm, gently steered her out of the room and into the corridors where the king's guests stayed. When they reached the room Armeliel took her to the bathing chambers. " I am sure that you desire a bath from your toils..." Armeliel explained.

" Thank you, my Lady, I am grateful." Elenna said.

" I've never been outside the realm of my Uncle before, what is Lorien like?" Armeliel asked, successfully steering the conversation into lighter subjects.

* * *

"I wonder what the Necormancer would want with Lady Elenna." mused Legolas out loud.

Thranduil scoffed, " Who would know? I do doubt Lady Elenna would know. But one thing is for certain, one thing that will never change. He tortured her, as he does with all his captives."

" We should send a letter to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood."

"Indeed we must." Thranduil said grimly. " Send for a messenger to meet me in my study." Thranduil said to a guard by the door as he made his way to his Study with his son. The guard nodded and scurried away to do as he was told.

As Thranduil entered his office, he went straight to his desk, sat down, and started writing the letter.Thranduil was just sealing the letter when the messenger knocked and entered the room. He bowed. " You asked for a messenger, milord?"

" I did." Thranduil said. He leaned forward and gave the letter to the messenger. " Take this to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wooden. Go with all speed that you can. This is urgent." with that the messenger bowed again, taking the letter.

" By your leave, my lord." The messenger asked. At the Elvenking's nod he walked out of the room and towards the stables.

* * *

As the two elves emerged from the bathing chambers, Elenna found a tray of food by the fireplace. 

" I had sent for some, for you must be hungry." Armeliel explained.

Elenna nodded before sitting down on the couch and taking some grapes.

" Forgive me for staring, my lady, but your presences awes me." Elenna said.

" I don't want to be seen as part of the royal family, just as an equal." Armeliel said, taking off her silver circlet and placing it on a nearby table.

" It is not that... you are the One. The one He seeks. The key to His plan."

Armeliel stared at the elleth in front of her. What was she taking about? She carefully schooled her expression into a blank look, revealing nothing. Her words could be from the experience from her recent imprisonment. But they still sent a wave a forbidding in her.

After a few minutes, Elenna was the first to recover from the trance and shamefully lowered her head. " I am sorry, Lady Armeliel. I am sorry for speaking thus. You have a right to punish me." she said slowly, her voice trembling. Her toils from the past made her think that she should be punished for every misled thing she had done.

Armeliel just stared. Shocked by the elleths words. All feelings of forbidding leaving her and being replaced with sympathy. How could anyone feel as if they should be punished? She truly didn't understand the troubles that hung over this fair maiden's head till now.

Unable to speak, she flung her arms around Elenna's shoulders and hugged her. At first Elenna was startled, for it was not what she was expecting. But then she slowly realized that this young elleth was here to be her friend, nothing more. A shoulder to lean on. Feeling utterly loved at the moment and unable to hold back, she hugged Armeliel back with the same force, tears running down her face in small rivers. They were tears of relief, joy, and so much sorrow that no one should have to bear.

At that moment nothing else in the world existed. And the cries of anguish flowed down the halls of the palace, being heard by many.

At that same moment the King and Prince had stepped out of study, and hearing the cries, hurried to the guest chambers.

When they quietly opened the door, the sight that greeted them was not what was expected. Armeliel was on her knees, facing the door, with Elenna cradled in her arms, crying heavily. Armeliel slowly picked her head up, eyes locking with her uncle. Unshed tears shone in her eyes also, but alas, she did not let them fall.

The two males were taken aback, and sympathy was what they felt for the Lady. Thranduil nodded at the unspoken words between Armeliel and him, and he quitely ushered the shocked Legolas out of the room before closing the door behind him. Armeliel knew what she was doing and she could handle this sitiuation. He lead the still shocked Legolas to the sitting room.

"My son, she had been through many things, terrible horrendous things that no one should have to endure. She has held it in, all up to now, but it has bottled up inside her that it pained her also, and alas she can not hold back." Thranduil explained, placing an affectionate hand on his son's shoulder.

" Will she fade?" Legolas finding his voice, asked.

" I think not. But I do think that she will pass to Valinor, for only there will she be able to heal properly."

Legolas nodded. They sat down together and shared a cup of Dorwinion, listening as the cries slowly died down into silence. A few minutes Armeliel entered, utterly drained and a circlet hanging limply in her hand.

" She is asleep, cried herself to sleep, poor elleth. I truly had no idea what she must be going through till the moment I embraced her, then she finally let go... I think it was good, for if she didn't she would of surely of faded." Armeliel said, sitting heavily, but gracefully, on the armchair opposite her family.

Thranduil nodded. " Dorwinion?" he offered.

Armeliel shook her head. " I am too tired. All I did was comfort her and yet I feel as if I were the one caring this heavy ever-pressing burden."

After a half hour Thranduil got up. " Well, I have matters to attend, the day is still young." he looked at Armeliel, who had fallen asleep. " I would put her to bed, Legolas." he said warmly before leaving.

Legolas looked over at where his cousin slept, and smiled. He gently brought her into his arms and slowly walked to her room.

As he walked in the room and placed her on the bed, he kissed her brow, pulled up the covers, and silently left.

As he walked down the corridors, he quickly went down a side door, through the gardens. These gardens were old. Tended by his grandmother and his mother. He had many fond memories of playing here with his mother. Playing hide-and-seek, he would always hide in the obvious places. For example, he always thought that a mere flower could hide him from any elf's gaze, and his mother would play along, ever searching for her energized elfling.

His mother loved this garden dearly and often brought Legolas along with her, when chance allowed, to play, and just relax. But after his mother died, the garden was closed up, for the grief of the royal family was so raw that seeing a thing she loved dearly would have been their undoing.

Many years the garden was locked up, going untended, flowers wilting, grass dulling, vines growing every which way and that. But around the time Armeliel joined the family at the palace, Legolas had convinced his father to open the gates to the garden and have elves tend to it.

The garden was beautiful, but the beauty of the garden would never live up to the beauty it had when the Queen spent endless, devoted hours here. Armeliel now tended the garden, when she had the time. She had told Legolas when he had asked that when she tended this garden, she always felt as if she could sense her aunt.

Legolas leisurely walked around the garden before he left the side gate and walked on the path that lead to the main path by the main doors. Taking the back roads to the archery fields.

" Hello, milord." A maiden with a pretty face said. Legolas recalled her from feasts, she would always dress to impress. Him. She had a pretty face. But she wasn't wise as most elves were. Whenever she had a chance alone with the prince, she pounced on it. This, unfortunately was one of those times.

"Good day." He said with a nod before stepping around her and walking up the path a little faster then he had before.

" I was thinking, milord, that you could help me with a problem I have?" she hastily asked while taking a hold on his arm.

" Whatever problem you may have, Semelien, Legolas and I would be glad to help." Imeldawen said taking a hold of Legolas' other arm. Semelien took her arm off of the prince's and glared at Imeldawen.

Legolas, catching on what was going on, put his arm around Imeldawen's waist and brought her closer into his arms. " Like Lady Imeldawen said, we would be glad to help."

Semelien opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. " I... actually... it is a problem I can figure out on my own. Sorry to have wasted your time." With that she hastily left the pair. Legolas turned around and hugged Imeldawen. " Thank you for saving me, Imel."

"That is what friends are for."

"Really? I thought you were just teasing me about all the admiration I get."

Imeldawen turned serious. " Legolas the are like hounds. Whenever they have an opportunity to be alone with you, they seize it without any thought. They will hurt other elleths to get what they want. And what they want is you. They could hurt you. Then you would be afraid of me."

Legolas laughed. "Afraid of you? I think that is near impossible!"

" Don't laugh, Legolas, I am serious. One of these days, Tinrou, Armeliel, or I won't be here to get you away from them, then you'll see. You'll think all females aremad when it comes to the opposite sex."

Legolas just laughed harder.

" You are impossible!" she cried, kissing his cheek and walking away.

Legolas was still chuckling when he entered the archery fields. He picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows and headed to a remote part of the fields. Legolas was amazing to watch when he was doing archery. He was the very best of the best. Only great warriors from the past could compete with his skill with the bow. He could string an arrow, shoot it and take another one so fast that you would be unable to see it happen. With every arrow notched his body tensed and released the tension when the arrow flew. You could see his muscles ripple with effort in his arms and his whole upper body. Every arrow that flew from his bow landed with deadly accuracy. He was truly a sight to watch.

Arrow after arrow he released and arrow after arrow landed in the dead center of the target. Each arrow splitting the other arrow in two. Soon he ran out of arrows and went to the target to see what he could save, repair, or just dispose of. Seeing on how all but one arrow were split in two, he had to dispose of them.

" You really should stop destroying our arrows, Legolas." teased Amandil, the archery master.

" I am sorry. I'm sure you have plenty more."

" We are still trying to equal our former amount before you started splitting them in two. And you were a novice then! Ai, Legolas, you truly have a gift with the bow."

" I would think that was right, or I have just been lucky these past years." They both laughed.

" Are you on leave from your patrol?" Amandil asked.

" Aye, I am. Though my father is thinking about transferring me closer to the palace."

" Ah, that is just his fatherly concern." he laughed. " I am off, I am teaching the novices archery on top of a horse this day."

" That was a very eventful lesson when I was a novice. Beware, Master Amandil."

Amandil laughed as he clasped Legolas' shoulders in warrior greeting before heading to the group of novices waiting for him on the other side of the field.

Legolas took the ruined arrows and put them in a bin while putting the bow and quiver away. He leisurely walked around the back roads for some time before heading to the palace. As he went into his room he took a few steps to the side door to see if Armeliel was awake.

She was. She was sitting at her desk. Doing nothing but staring into space. She had a troubled look on her fair face. She sighed and wearily closed her eyes. Shaking her head ever so slightly. " Can I help you, Legolas?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

" Nothing, Armel, I was just seeing if you were awake." She opened her eyes and stared at him, unblinking.

" What is it that strains you? What troubles you." He asked walking a few steps into the room.

"Nothing of importance!" she said hastily. Then more calmly she continued. " Just something Elenna had told me. Her words troubled me, nothing else." Legolas nodded, thinking Elenna had told his cousin something that happened to her when she was imprisoned.

"Well, I shall be in my chambers, if you should need me."

When he had left her in quite once more she sighed again and rested her chin on her palm.

* * *

Weeks had past and life seemed to continue as the same timeless pace elves take. No word yet had come from Lothlorien and Elenna was improving in healing her hurts. Armeliel took no thought of the words Elenna uttered after that day and she told nobody. She had let it slip her mind thinking it was influenced by her imprisonment. 

Orc attacks seemed to have dwindled but Spider attacks had not. The elves took it as a sign that the shadow was slowly starting to depart. They rejoiced, and as the upcoming feast arrived they had further cause to rejoiced.

" Oroalphien." Armeliel said, walking to where Oroalphien sat in her own chamber in the palace.

Oroalphien looked up and smiled slightly at knowing what Armeliel was doing there. " Yes?" she asked.

Armeliel discretely looked form left to right, trying to find what she was looking for. " I was just wondering if you have finished my dress? For I desire to see it."

Oroalphien smiled. " Armel, I told you before you will find out on the night of the feast. I want it to be a surprise for you."

Armeliel heaved a sigh. " Alright," she mumbled, " I won't ask again."

At evening meal, that day, there was a light atmosphere around, for the Feast of Yavanna was days away now, and the elves were excited. Elenna was sitting next to Armeliel, for as a guest of the King, she was entitled to dine with them.

" Uncle, do you know what the dress Oroalphien is making for me looks like?" She hopefully asked.

Thranduil laughed. " She won't tell me. She won't tell anyone for that matter. My star, it is meant to be a surprise, and it shall remain that way."

" I know Uncle, it is just that I grow impatient when it comes to surprises."

" Who would of known?" Legolas teased. Armeliel playfully glared across the table at him. Causing Elenna to laugh.

" You two remind me of elflings sometimes." she exclaimed.

" That is the same for me. Though to the eyes of the elves Legolas is barely older then an elfling and Armeliel is an elfling."

"Adar!"

"Uncle!" Legolas and Armeliel said in unison, looking at Elenna and Thranduil who were just laughing lightly.

" I am so glad you find this amusing, Adar, my lady." Legolas said.

" I am glad you are glad, my son." Was Thranduil's simple reply.

" I should find you a dress to wear for the Feast, Lady Elenna."Armeliel said, neatly changing the subject.

" I would appreciate that very much." came the reply.


End file.
